


miss me?

by stuckonylove



Series: 28 day nsfw challenge [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: CEO Bucky Barnes, M/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Tony Stark is Lonely, Tony Stark-centric, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckonylove/pseuds/stuckonylove
Summary: Bucky knows that Tony's lonely, so he sends him something to help him out.





	miss me?

**Author's Note:**

> this is the third installment of this 28 part series. every day i post a nsfw one shot with a different prompt. because i'm indecisive, the odd days will be winteriron, and the even days will be stucky.
> 
> follow me on tumblr: @king-stony :)

It always felt like a lot longer than seven days when Bucky left home for a week on business trips. It had only been two days, and Tony was already miserable and lonelier than ever. It was hard to find things to occupy himself long enough to stop thinking about Bucky for an hour, let alone days at a time.

He had power cleaned the whole house, nothing good was on tv, and he wasn't tired enough to take a nap. Even if he did, that meant he wouldn't sleep well at night, and nighttime was the worst when Bucky was gone. He often couldn't even sleep in their room and slept on the couch, the bed far too empty for him. Bucky tried to call Tony as much as he could, though sometimes being so busy that he could only get a few texts in throughout the day, but Tony was used to it, and he knew Bucky was only doing his job.

Tony panned through the kitchen, hoping to find at least one more frozen dinner in the freezer (Otherwise he'd have to run to the store, and he did not have the desire to put real clothes on), and to his delight, there were two, saving him from leaving the house for at least two meals.

"Spaghetti it is," he hummed to himself before grabbing it out of the freezer and placing it on the counter. He fished a knife out of the drawer to his left and cut the side of the box open, sliding the tray out. He cut slits in the top of the plastic just like the box said, and he housed it in the microwave, closing the door and putting three and a half minutes on the clock. After he pressed start, he walked around the kitchen, putting the empty box in the trash, placing the knife back into the drawer, getting out a clean fork, and grabbing a bowl from the cabinet about the sink. When the microwave beeped, he got the tray out, careful not to touch the sides, and placed it beside the bowl. Before he could do anything else, he heard a buzz from across the room, and suddenly nothing else seemed important. He almost ran around the counter and over to the coffee table where his phone was and flipped it over. Bucky had texted.

_Sorry I haven't gotten to call you this afternoon, love. I'll try my hardest to call you before lunch tomorrow, okay? Check your email, I hope this will make it up to you. I love you xx_

Check his email? The email Tony never used (because let's face it, who emails anymore?) that he honestly wasn't sure he even knew the password to anymore. He typed something back out to Bucky.

_I'm not sure what this is about, Barnes, but it better not be some stupid video that you've found that you think is funny. Given your track record with jokes, it most likely isn't funny at all >.< Please hurry home. I miss you <3 _

Tony put his phone back down on the table and turned to the stairs, climbing them on his way to the office. When he reached the top, he took a left and entered the room, taking a seat at the desk. He wiggled the mouse around a little and waited for the screen to illuminate. It took him a few tries, but he managed to finally figure out the password, and there at the top was an email from Bucky, "to my love.". He opened it and read the first and only words on the page.

_Here's something (or a few things) to keep you busy. I hope you enjoy them as much as I enjoyed taking them._

Taking?

Tony clicked on the file of attachments, downloading all five of them and wondering what the hell Bucky had been up to. He watched the loading bar move from left to right, eagerly waiting for it to finish. When it did, Tony gasped out loud at what had appeared on his screen.

A picture of Bucky expanded across his screen, and holy shit was it pretty.

He was half naked, his shirt off but his joggers hanging low on his hips. Tony wished he was there so he could rip them the rest of the way down. His abs were glistening like they did when he put oil on, and he had his thumb hooked into the hem of his pants. His bottom lip was drawn between his teeth, and his eyes were looking directly into the camera. Tony stared at the screen, tracing over every inch of Bucky with his eyes.

He could feel his body arousing from the sheer sight of Bucky on his screen. As he thought that this had to be the most beautiful picture he'd ever seen, he noticed an arrow on the right edge of the computer. Excitedly, Tony clicked it, and his previous thought was very much overruled. Now on display was a picture that showed Bucky sitting on the edge of the bed, legs spread, and he was holding the base of his very hard dick. Before he had even gotten a good look at it, Tony was already working on the strings of his sweatpants, untying them so he could get them off. He slid them down his legs and quickly followed with his boxers. His dick sat straight up against his stomach, hard as a rock simply from looking at these pictures. He had no doubt that this was exactly what Bucky wanted, but he didn't care. He hadn't jerked off alone in a while (Bucky always did it for him so why bother?), and the smallest touch of his fingertips on his cock was enough to make him shudder. He wrapped his hand around the shaft, and he clicked the arrow once more, beginning to stroke himself slowly.

This time, Bucky was facing away from the camera on his knees, and that pretty little ass of his was hiked up in the air. His back was arched as far as it would possibly go while his knees were spread farther apart than Tony had ever seen them, and right in the middle of the screen, it became very apparent that Bucky was wearing a fucking plug.

James Buchanan Always a Top Barnes was wearing a goddamn plug.

That's when Tony realized where these pictures were taken. Bucky was in his hotel room which meant he was four states away, at an important business conference, wearing a plug.

He felt a spark of pleasure go up his spine as he admired his baby, being naughty and obviously doing some planning. He could just imagine Bucky, who is definitely not used to having something up his ass, arriving at a meeting and maybe sitting down a little too hard. He fantasized about the face he'd make, and he sped up his hand on his own dick. Clicking through, the next picture popped up on the screen.

This one was taken from the same place, Bucky's camera most likely sat up on a table, and he was sitting with his legs still spread and bent at the knees, but he was facing the camera this time. His hand was on his dick, and it was blurry, an action shot of Bucky moving it up and down quickly. Tony marveled at the way his head was thrown back, his eyes screwed shut and looking as if he had felt the same way Tony was feeling. His stomach was burning, and he could feel his release coming. He knew there was one picture left, so he waited until he was close to cumming and clicked it. In this one, Bucky was still in the same position, but his stomach and hands were coated in his spunk, and after seeing this particular picture, it took Tony three strokes, and he was gone. He bit down on his lip as he came, a silent cry slipping from his lips. He worked himself through it until his thighs were shaking from the oversensitivity he was causing himself, and looked down at the mess he'd made.

He grabbed his boxers off of the floor to clean himself up and slipped his sweatpants back on just so he could run downstairs and grab his phone before jumping in the shower. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he could see his now cold spaghetti still sitting on the counter, and before getting his phone, he scooped it up and placed it in the fridge. He typed out a quick message to Bucky as he walked back up the stairs.

_You made my dinner get cold. Fuck you, Barnes_

Send.

He stopped at the top of the stairs.

_Although, considering what you've been up to, I just might do that when you get home._

Send.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone is interested in drawing the pictures that are described, shoot me a message on here or on tumblr! i would love to have them incorporated in the story and would, of course, give you all the credit :)


End file.
